Your Little Secret
by lolLindzay121
Summary: Miley loves her little girl, Lexi. But, this little seven year old is detirmined to find her father, even if it means, leaving the ones that are closest to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, First ever Hannah Montana Fic. It has more to do with Miley's side than Hannah's side, if you know what I mean. Don't own anything but Lexi and Jamie. (My OC's) **

Lexi was tired of it.

Sick of her mother who was indeed, the one and only Miley Cyrus. She couldn't hate her, but the situation now was worse than the last 32 times she had brought it up.

The situation you may ask?

Lexi didn't know her father.

It had only been seven years of the poor girl's life, and she still had no idea.

Every time she brought it up, Her Mom would quickly change the subject.

'Curse Uncle Jackson…' She would murmur.

Lexi sat in her room, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her Brown hair had covered her face at one point, waiting for her Auntie Lilly, and Uncle Oliver to pick her up. They'd often go to movies, and out for dinner.

She heard a noise in the driveway as she sat up and turned her head towards her window.

Luckily, it was the couple she was expecting. "By Mom" Lexi rushed, grabbing her purse, and hurrying out the door.

Miley didn't even get to say goodbye.

"What's gotten into her?"

"Hi Lilly, Uncle Ollie." The seven year old giggled as she hopped in the car.

"Hey sweetie, what would you like to do?" Lilly questioned, turning her head to her niece.

Lexi thought for a moment.

"OH! I've been dying to see that… UP movie!"

Lilly just laughed as she patted Oliver's shoulder.

"Up, Up, and Away!" He said, jokingly.

"Ollie?" Lexi questioned.

"Yea Lex?" He replied, motioning his head back.

"Don't do that at the movies. You'll make me look horrid!" Lexi finished.

"Since when did you get amped on the language lill' homie G?" Oliver asked, sounding like a Freak.

Lilly nudged Oliver's side. "Watch it!".

_**Meanwhile…..(2 hours later)**_

Miley was on the Phone, talking to Lilly.

"Are you sure she wasn't… A tad concerned?" Miley asked her friend.

She could hear a faint giggle in the background. "I'm sure Miley! We just went to see UP, and… We're going to grab a bite at Olive Garden."

"What?" Oliver groaned in the background.

"Not you!" Then the phone hung up.

Miley was so afraid about Lexi. She was her pride and joy, and It even killed Miley inside when she gave her the look.

She couldn't imagine what It would be like if the actually got into a fight about Her father.

'He was a stupid, Horrible Guy, who only had interest on himself that night….' Miley thought.

She shook her head as she turned on the T.V.

An older woman who looked like she had worked 2 days on her makeup appeared on a commercial.

_"Hi! My name is Zoey. Is the father of your child, a stupid, horrible guy who just thought of himself that night?"_

Miley's Mouth dropped.

"Old woman with a Makeup issue say What???"

The commercial continued,

_Call this number If you cant tell you son and or daughter about him, and or his horrible thoughts!_

_365-666-1111_

Miley dialed it, and sure enough, she was put on hold. For about… a Hour"

_Hello! You have reached a Line! (3 seconds)_

"_Hello?" the voice asked._

"_Hi, My name is Miley. I saw your commercial on channel 376."_

"_Oh yes Ma'am. By the way, my name is Jayme."_

"_Hello Jayme!" Miley said again._

"_Aright, is your daughter having problems with your so-called secret?" Jayme questioned._

Hadn't heard about a secret for years…

"_Ohm. Yes." Miley answered._

"_Okay, are you aware that she Might runaway if you tell her?" Jayme continued, catching Miley off guard_

"_Might runaway If I told her???" Miley questioned, only to turn around and see Lexi._

"_Got to go!" Miley hung up._

"Okay, so you think I'll runaway if you told me who my dad is?" Lexi stuttered, almost falling backwards.

Miley, being herself could only stutter.

"Agg! THAT'S SO LIKE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Lexi exclaimed as she charged up the stairs to her room, as she locked the door.

She flopped on her bed, and cried into her pillow for some time, ignoring her mother's cries.

Miley finally went away from Lexis door.

She stopped crying as she sat up and thought…

"She thinks I'll runaway If she told me? Oh, Yea. Since she didn't, I'll runaway to find my Dad!" Lexi Promptly finished, packing up a small Purse.

**So…. How was it? I hope it was okay for My work. ******

**I love you all, and Love ya' more because you review!**


	2. I'm detirmined

**Okay! Finally got an Idea on how to start this chappie.**

**Oh, and just to answer your questions:**

**The reason Lexi had a purse was because, she was the daughter of Miley Cyrus, who had tons of money from her farewell concerts and such, and you know 7 year olds.**

**When Lexi walked in, Miley was on the phone with Jayme, as Miley said, "She will runaway If I told her?"**

Lexi Packed the essentials, Clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, and something that wasn't so essential, her lip-gloss.

Next, was lie time. She held a piece of paper in front of her, as she also griped a pen.

She thought for a moment before writing..

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I'm going out with Auntie Lilly to go to the mall. Uncle Ollie will be there to.**_

_**If you call them, and ask, "How's Lexi doing?" They will reply "Lexi? She's not here!"**_

_**Because I'm just trying to get over it. Oh, and I might be staying there for a couple of days!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Lexi Cyrus.**_

She grabbed a rope, and tied it to the outdoor side of her window, so it would shut on her way down.

Luckily, it did.

She threw down her hello Kitty Purse, along with her Miami Florida, Souvenir Bag, which contained her clothes, and her toothbrush.

Then, Lexi slid down the rope, Making sure she wouldn't get caught, landing on another roof.

She put the rope in a corner on that part of her roof and jumped.

"And she sticks the landing!" Lexi whispered loudly.

Now, to go to grandpas.

As she began walk, she began fantasizing about her father.

"Oh! What If he is a big movie star?!? Or, a huge rock star?!? That would be awesome!"

Now that she thought, What If he wasn't? 'Eh, maybe a regular dad is cool to.'

She found herself standing at the front door of her grandfathers Beach house.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Oh! Hey Pal, what can I do ya' for?" Robbie questioned answering the door, letting her in.

Billy Ray, as you all know called Miley "Bud", He calls Lexi "Pal".

"Oh, I just need to grab something for Mamma." Lexi replied, rushing to Miley's room.

"What would Mom need??" She thought as she searched.

Miley's room stayed the way it was, Because of frequent visits.

Lexi grabbed a couple of hundred dollars, and ran to the living room.

"Find what you need?" Robby asked again.

"Yea Grandpa. I have a question…" Lexi replied, Sitting on the couch with Robbie.

"I'm all ears Pal!"

"Who did my mom date or, hangout with a lot before she had me?"

He sighed. "Is this about you father?"

"No, I just wanted to know!" She lied

Robbie knew what Lexi was up to, But truth be told, he didn't know either. He gave in.

"Uhm, well, she hung out with Nick Jonas and Jake Ryan." He confessed, Knowing that Lexi Knew who the where.

"WOW! MY DAD IS PROBABLY FAMOUS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY WOULD BE THIS INSTANT????"Lexi shouted.

"This instant? Pal, I don't even know what I'm having for dinner." He continued, remembering where he had seen something.

"I think Nick is in Mississippi, shooting a Movie with Jake."

"Perfect! Thanks grandpa!" Lexi exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141

Lexi reached the airport, which was her destination. (Don't ask me how she got there.)

Her grandfather had tons of emergency tickets, so she grabbed 2. One that was Mississippi and one for California.

She ran to the Hallway where they boarded planes.

"Uhm, excuse me Miss, Where is you Mommy and Daddy" The attendant asked, stopping her.

Lexi thought for a second.

"There right there!" She lied again as she handed them the ticket.

"Alright then don't get lost!" He finished letting her through.

She sat on the plane, and slowly fell asleep.

**OKAY! NOW I'VE WRITTEN, TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW!**


	3. And you are?

Lexi stepped out of the plane, following a certain family, so she would blend in.

"Wow, I actually did it… And I'm only 7!" She whispered to herself, shocked and amazed.

In the lobby, it looked quite like it was in the country.

Almost everyone had a cowboy hat on, and there weren't any promotions for the film her supposed dads where in.

Lexi finally was pondered and asked someone.

"Uhm, excuse me sir, but is this Mississippi?"

The man chuckled before his reply. "Darlin' this here is Tennessee. Where's ya' Momma?"

"Back in Cali…" Lexi murmured, drooping her head.

He laughed again. "I mean who are you with?"

She walked over to a bench and sat. "Nobody…"

The man looked confused.

Lexi confessed, telling the man the whole story. (She was 7…)

"So , you're meanin' to tell me, you ran away from home, trying to find ya' daddy, who is supposedly in Mississippi?"

She just nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry Darlin', It'll be okay." He finished, cautiously rubbing her back.

"It won't! Only if my mom wasn't stupid Miley Cautious Stewart!"

The man backed up a tad, as he looked at Lexi.

"Miley? As in Miley Ray Stewart?"

"You know her?" Lexi questioned, whipping away the tears.

"Ya! She and I used to be best friends."

"Oh, well. Would you mind If I stayed with you?" Lexi asked again, Making the man Back away a bit, but come in as he thought.

"Well, your momma certainly knows me well enough….. Sure. Why not? After all, its not like you can go home yet. You don't have a ticket."

"Yea…Heheh…" Lexi chuckled looking at the ticket in her pocket.

"By the way little lady, What happens' to be your name?" He asked, standing up, reaching for Lexis hand.

"Lexi. Yours?" She replied as she accepted the hand.

"Travis. Travis Brody."

---2----2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2—2-2—2---2---

Miley paced as Lilly, Oliver, and her father stood in Lexis room, each re-reading the note over and over again.

"Oh, Daddy! How could this happen!" Miley shouted, tears flowing from her Eyes.

Robbie lied, telling her that he had no Idea.

"Miley, I swear! We had nothing to do with it!" Lilly exclaimed, picking up the note.

She looked at Her husband Oliver. "Oliver!"

"Oh, yea! NOTHING!."

Lilly shook her head.

"We will find her Miley. I promise you this."

Miley got a small smile on her face as she hugged the two.

"Uhh, Miley, there is something I need to tell you…" Robbie began, face tilted downward.

Miley turned around, with a look of confusion and worry.

"Lexi came over last night, asking who you hung out with a lot, or dated before she was born."

Her face turned red with pure anger.

"Who did you say?!?!?!?!" She questioned.

It took Robbie a second or two to get it out. "Nick and Jake!"

"Well, at least I know where she is… Mississippi. Thanks dad, but next time could you ask me before giving my 7 year old daughter advice???" Miley apologized, grabbing Lilly's hand out the door.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Lexi hopped into the back of his truck, while Travis put her luggage in the Back.

"Well, you go in with an old lady and come out with a lill' one."

Travis laughed as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Lexi, this is Taylor."

"Taylor, Lexi."

Lexi smiled at the woman. She had wavy blonde hair, that just reached her back.

She also had a way with eyeliner.

Taylor had a smile on her face.

"And she is?"

"A friend of Mine's daughter…I'll explain later." Travis said, grabbing the wheel after putting on his seatbelt.

They drove off to Travis house, no talking, but that wasn't a problem considering that the airport was 10 minutes from the destination.

**Review please! I love reading them! Next chapter might be a while, but it will be longer.**


	4. Wow, You're familar

Lexi watched as Travis unpacked her things. She felt like she really related to him…

"Are you sure you and my mom where Friends and not related?" He laughed before responding. "Yes. I'm sure…" She grabbed her suitcase out of the back, and headed on inside.

"Taylor, if you don't mind showing her around?" Travis asked, heading into the kitchen where he quickly picked up the house phone and dialed a number. "Follow me Sweetie." She laughed as she put her hand on Lexi's back and led her up the steps.

Travis anxiously waited for the person he was calling to pick up.

"_Hello?" She answered, not aware of whom it was._

"_Hi Miley." Travis said, in his country accent._

"_Travis? Oh my gosh! I haven't herd from you in… about seven years! But,I can't really chat now… My daughter Lexi ran away and-" _

"_And she here, safe and sound… She ran away and headed for the airport and said you wouldn't tell her who her father was.. Miley, I thought you where better than that…" Travis concluded, with a sigh._

"_Look, I can't tell her that because it would ruin everything… Man, that little girl is in so much trouble when I find her… 265 dollars for a plane ticket today, And I'm not even going the right direction…" Miley groaned, realizing that she was headed for Mississippi. _

"_Hey, Don't worry. I'll be alright holding on to her till' you get here."_

"_MHM… And I don't want you filling her brain with stupid crap like, how you where my superhero and stuff like when I almost fell down the well… She would use that as a line sometime and would get me started…"_

"_Hahaha, Don't worry Miles… But, who is the poor girls father?"_

"… _Travis, Please I don't have time for this…"_

"_Miles…. Really. Wait, It isn't Me… Is it?" Travis exclaimed, making Miley freeze up._

"_Oh, Travis so help me! It's not you! Don't worry about it!" Then hung up._

He stared at the phone for a bit, then hung up also.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked, Reading a book.

"Travis Brody.." She sighed, as she looked out the window of the plane.

Lilly looked up from her book with a surprised look. "Him? Why?"

"Well, I don't want to bother you by telling you.. Besides, you still have a lot of your book to finish." Miley, finished looking at lilly.

"Well, Actually I'm just re-reading it… And its still Hard because Mr. MC over there cant stop, "Busting a move"" Lilly ended, pointing at Oliver, who had his headphones on, and was dancing in his seat.

Miley laughed as she told Lilly the story.

Travis and Lexi where Playing cards at the time, Taylor was at her daily job and they had some time to kill.

" So I talked to your mother today…" He begain, Looking up from his hand.

"Oh, Don't even get me started. She's always talking about things that make no sense to me whatsoever."

"Well, we don't have to talk about it then…" He finished, laying down a card, then picking one up.

"Did she tell you about my dad?"

"Lexi, I know just as much as you do…" He laughed as he spoke. "Well, That makes two of us…"

**Sorry for the short chapter, Im real Busy… Leave a review or two. The more you leave, the quicker my chapters are!!! Thanks! Gtg! Bye!**


	5. Wrong Times, Wrong Places

Lexi's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the rooster outside, crowning away. She Lifted up her Head, and realized she had fell asleep on his chest. Standing up, she tried cautiously not to wake him up. She wanted to explore Mom had said so Many Great things about, "Tennesse". She just didnt see it.

Squirming out from Tavis's arm, she continued to walk outside, still in her pajamas. She only saw cows, pigs, chickens, horses.... And Sheep. Nothing else. Rushing Out towards a Barn, Lexi's eyes widened with amazement

"Old, Blue Jeans!" She squealed, Touching the horse with her cold hand. The horse Backed up a tad, sneezing at shock. "Its Okay Old Blue..." Lexi Giggled, Opening the door, slipping herelf in the stall. At this time, The Horse wasnt so comforatable with her choice, and began to whinny, and trot its hoofs, not moving grat distance. Lexi Grew scared, as she sride to slip out the Stall, But don't you know youre not supposed to walk behind a frightened horese?

"LEXI!" A voice shouted, Pushing her out of the way, while she herd a _**"KONK!"**_

Being thrown down like a rag doll, Lexi began to quiver in fear, Espesially once she looked at the scene.

Travis had come out to cheak up on her, and got face full of hoof. Blood was all over the concrete, and on the bottom of her PJ pants. "Travis?!?!?!" She questioned, Shaking.

"What in tarnatio-" Taylor stood at the doorway with her eyes wide, and Jaw low. "LEXI? WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed, rushing up to the unconsious Travis, Getting out her Phone, calling 9-11.

"Hello? Hospital? Yes!..... My Boyfriend has been kiked by a horse....Yes.... 1947 Clark Av. Thank You! Thank You!" Taylor Panicked, Glaring at Lexi, who still lay panicked.

"Go Upstairs Lexi... Now.." She snareled. Lexi sat up, and slowly left the barn and rushed into the home.

"I can't do anything Right!" She shouted, Plopping down on the Bed she had ran to. Tears, pour down her face, making her more upset. Why couldnt she do anything like a TRUE country Girl? Maybe this wasnt where she belonged. At first, She thought Travis... Well... Might have been her Father. Even if he was, she couldnt bear to see him again after what happened. Hopefully he wasnt her father, so she wouldnt feel so bad, doing what she was about to do.

She found the suitcase, and took it to her room, and wrote a note.

_**Dear Travis,**_

_**I'm so sorry for the pain I have caused you... **_

_**But I know I don't belong here with you. Hurting you hurts me. I'm sorry. I have to find my REAL dad, And If im going to succeed, I want you to forgive me.**_

_**I'm so sorry...**_

_**~Lexi Stewart.**_

She set the note on the bed she had just made, and grabbed her suitecase, and Hurried out the window, and passed the ambulance. In some ways, she wanted Taylor in trouble. She wasn't too nice to her today, and It wasnt her fault Travis got urt. She's only seven... Travis wsa the smart one...

"Three Tickets to Tenesse!" Miley asked, Standing beside her fellow friends, Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss, but all flights have been Delayed Due To weather complications... National Mississippi, Airways. We can only receive planes.

Mileys Hert sank. "Delayed? How long?" She shouted, slamming her hands on the desk.

"About two Hours... Im Sorry, You'll just have to wait." She finnished, turning her head.

"Now, We wait...."Miley Sighed, plopping down in the seats, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
